


Big Brother Knows Best

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Big Brother Edward, Crying, Diapers, Dummies, Family Feels, Harry has a wetting problem, Infantilism, Little Brother Harry, Spanking, Teddy Bears, Wetting, potty, pull ups, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry has a bladder problem and when he hides it from his protective (and very strict) big brother, Edward, he can expect not to be able to sit for a week.





	Big Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UltimateCookieGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=UltimateCookieGirl).



> Please finish Blue Balloon on Wattpad.

 

When Harry got home, he hoped his older brother and guardian, Edward, was out. Be it shopping, talking to the neighbors or just away for some reason, he hoped Edward was gone. He didn't want his brother to see him now, not after he made so much progress.

 

Harry Styles, though he was fourteen years old, had a bladder problem which caused him not only to wet the bed, but his persistant wetting also happened during the daytime with no warning until it was too late.

 

"Ow!" Harry cried when he opened the door, only for their cat, Dusty, to scratch at his exposed calf and run outside. Harry felt bad she had been cooped up all day inside, but he was starting to bleed from Dusty's mark. Harry had been home only five seconds and already things didn't look good for him.

 

The whispy brown haired boy dropped his school bag and dashed up the stairs to the bathroom to rid himself of his pee stained underwear (that he had worked so hard to have Edward trust him to wear) and his private school uniform blue shorts as well as his knee high socks and brown shoes.

 

"Harry? Are you home?" A call came from downstairs that had Harry tense up.

 

_**No**._

 

Harry didn't say anything and rushed to get his blue shorts back on. He kicked his soaked underwear under the bath tub, making mental note to come back and hide them in the hamper to wash. He made it just in time for Edward to give a small knock before entering the bathroom, please to see his little brother at the faucet washing his hands.

 

"Hello, Hazza. How was school?"

 

"Fine."

 

"Any accidents?" Edward cautiously asked. The older man was a striking image of his little brother, just older, more mature looking and his hair was more curly with a black bandana holding back most of his hair out of his green eyes. Edward screamed Dominance with his tattoos and ear piercing, but deep down, Harry knew he was an over protective maniac.

 

"No." The younger one lied, hiding his face. "Dry today."

 

Edward beamed. "Good, that means the pills are working. If you keep it up, that means it will be your third dry night also!"

 

That....was something else Harry hid from Edward. The pills worked for a good moment, Harry figured as his accidents in the day time ceased, but they continued into the night. Harry had to wake up early in the morning to wash his sheets so Edward wouldn't find out. He didn't want Ed finding out, because then that means he would have to wear pull ups again during school, diapers at night and when he could hold it in, Edward would make him go on the little potty for small children, not the toilet.

 

" _The potty is supposed to help you, Harry. You may use the toilet when you've got your bladder under control."_ Ed once told him.

 

Harry hated the potty. It guaranteed an agonizing wait sitting on a plastic chair on the cold bathroom floor with Edward standing next to him while he did his business. Worst of all, Edward insisted on wiping him clean and powdering his tushie while praising what a good job he did sitting like a big boy on his potty.

 

 _Better than the diapers._ Harry thought to himself. Anything was better than a diaper, even the potty.

 

"Let's go do you homework. Would you like a snack?" Edward asked, holding Harry's hand, helping the smaller boy down the stairs. Harry was clumbsy and Ed was fearful.

 

Harry sat at the kitchen table while Edward cut up banana slices with peanut butter spread. Harry tried concentrating on Maths (something he always did poorly in) when he felt his stomach rumble. Thanking Edward for the snack, he frowned at the calculus problem.

 

"I don't u derstand." He meekly spoke up.

 

Edward smiled, always happy to help Harry when he needed it. Harry was in the more advance classes, but sometimes he struggled and became overwhelmed, Edward was his rock. He kept him grounded and focused on the task at hand, otherwise Harry would probably fail.

 

When homework was finished, Harry helped Edward cook a pasta dish. Harry thought he could be sneaky and start eating by himself but Edward was two steps ahead of him and wrapped a plain white dish towel around the boy's nack, creating a make shift bib. Harry whined, trying to pull it off.

 

"Hey, now. Don't do that, you'll choke yourself!" Edward scolded.

 

"I don't want a bib!" Harry whined. "I don't need one at school!" Harry went to a private tutoring school. It was his only saving grace from Edward's babying and he liked being able to feed himself (even if Edward packed him finger food, healthy lunches) it was the closest thing to adulthood he had going for him. Edward would even brush his teeth for him if the older brother thought it was best.

 

Edward tutted. "That's because that school lacks professional parenting skills. Now, open wide."

 

Harry knew that meant he had lost his rights to a fork for the night. Without fussing, he opened his mouth for Edward to feed him the cut up piece of baked chicken. Harry liked cooking meals with Edward, but sometimes he wished Edward would be a cool older brother like the type his friends had. Like Tom, who's older brother took him to the movies every weekend; or be like Craig, who's older brother gave him free candy from the store he worked at.

 

Edward said watching movies too much would rot his brain. And Harry only got candy at Christmas or his birthday. (Even then, it was one piece only.) But Harry couldn't blame Edward for being like he was, he was fifteen years older than Harry and made many sacrifices for him.

 

Harry's Mom was pregnant with Edward at fifteen. Edward's father ran off on her and by doing that, according to Edward, Harry's Mom endured a hard life because of it. When she met Harry's father, Robin, Edwars was thirteen. It was love at first sight and the two decided to marry after a year of dating and tried for a baby.

 

Edward was two weeks away from turning sixteen when Harry was born. But one fateful night shifted their lives flrever as Anne and Robin decided to go on a date into London and were hit by a drunk driver, killing them both instantly. Edward worked hard at his job at a bakery to pay for UNI and child care for Harry to land a nice paying job in Publishing so he could work from home and care for Harry.

 

Harry hadn't realized how quiet he had been until Edward snapped his fingers.

 

"Hazza? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" The older brother's lips now a fine line of concern. Harry nodded. He tried to turn his head away from Edward as the man reached for the towel around Harry's neck and used it to wipe his cheeks and mouth.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." It had been a long day and Harry wanted to crawl into his warm bed with electric blankets and snuggle into his soft pillows.

 

Edward chuckled. "Okay, you can go beddy-bye a bit earlier tonight; but not so fast, young man, you still need a bath."

 

The younger boy winced, remembering his soaked underwear still under the tub upstairs. Edward always gave him a bath, he was bound to notice Harry not wearing any underwear and find out his little brother had lied to him. Edward hated lying with a passion and Harry felt a spanking headed his way.

 

"N-no, Eddie, I took a bath last night!" He pointed out. _Maybe Edward forgot and I can avoid a spanking._

 

Edward looked perplexed. "Yes, but didn't you have gym today? And I know you didn't shower when you came home. Now, stop your fussing and let's go. I'll wash you really quickly, Hazz. I promise." The older man was taking Harry's defiance as him being overly tired. As much of a pain it was, for Edward, all he could see was how adorable Harry acted for being so sleepy.

 

He bib was taken off Harry's neck and Edward lifted Harry into his arms and carried him up the carpeted stairs to the bathroom. Harry hid his head in shame as Edward began to pull down his shorts and when the cool breeze of the bathroom caugh Harry's pink, bare bum he knew he was in trouble. There was a long moment of silence before Edward non-chalantly asked,

 

"Harry. . . Where is your underwear?"

 

The smaller boy gulped, not answering quick enough for Ed's liking.

 

"Tell me, you naughty boy!" Edward seethed, gripping Harry's waist in anger.

 

"Aah, ah, ah! I took em off! I-I had an accident on the bus c-coming home and came home and took em off!" Harry cried. He knew it was fruitless telling Edward what happened. He knew his fate already and it wasn't pleasent.

 

"I didn't ask what happened, Harold." Edward seethed and Harry flinched. Edward only called him 'Harold' when he was in trouble.

 

"I asked you where your underwear was. Where are they, in the hamper?" Edward glared. Harry shook his head and pointed to the bath tub. Edward tilted his head and frowned, seeing a wadded white cloth. When he picked it up, it was cold and damp and smelled atrocious. He tossed it in the dirty clothes hamper before washing his hands and running the bath water, making sure it wasn't too hot for Harry's skin.

 

The smaller boy shivered. His blue uniform shorts had been tossed in the bin as well, leaving his lower half exposed to the cold bahroom air. As the tub filled, Edward approached Harry once more, this time to take off the matching blue jacket and white polo shirt, leaving Harry completely naked as he picked the small boy up, placing him in the water.

 

Edward was pissed, Harry could tell. For starters, there was no bubbles, or bath toys (like how Edward usually encouraged Harry to enjoy) and the man was straight forward grabbing a wash cloth and began scrubbing his body with peaches n' cream scented body wash.

 

Harry gulped. He didn't like it when Ed was this quiet. That meant the ,an was either planning his punishment or still seething with anger.

 

"E-Eddie?" Harry called.

 

"I'm very dissapointed in you, Harold." Edward frowned. "I asked if you had any accidents and you lied."

 

It was salt to the wound. Harry sniffed, looking away from his older brother as Edward doused him with clean, soapy water. He hadn't expected Edward not to be mad when he found out (which would be eventually) but he hated basking in the silence. Edward had a way of making Harry feel so guilty it wasn't funny.

 

"You know what happens next, Harry. What happens to boys who lie about having accidents?"

 

True. This wasn't Harry's first time lying about an accident. He had done this before and always vowed not to do it again. But this was the first time it happened with underwear. Harry was finally wearing underwear like a boy his age should be and his pissy-pants problem ruined it.

 

"But Eddie!" Harry whined. "I don't want to-"

 

"I don't care about what you want. After you bath, you are going straight to you room, I will decipline you, then it's nappies at night and pull ups during the day again. Do you understand?" Edward rung out the wash cloth as Harry sniffed. He slowly nodded, choking on a small sob.

 

"And you've been lying to me for days now so I'm still debating on how long I'll take away you phone and TV time." Edward mused.

 

Harry's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

 

Edward kept his frown. "Don't play dumb with me, baby boy. I know all about you wetting your bed in the morning. Our dryer is louder than an airhorn to the ear. And _honestly_ , Harold who do you think makes your bed?!"

 

Harry's bottom lip quivered. Edward, if he wasn't upset with him lying in the first place, but he couldn't even make up a good, believable loe. Harry cried to himself. _Maybe I really am that stupid_.

 

"Hey. . . Don't call yourself names." Edward gently, but firmly, spoke. "I know you're man at yourself, but that's no reason to put yourself down. You made a foolish decision, Harold. But that doesn't make you stupid. I'm dissapointed in you, Harold Edward."

 

After Hary's whispy hair was washed (Edward swore he saw curls starting to form on the sides lf Harry's head. He hoped they'd grow in, imagining Harry with bouncy, curly hair was enough to send Edward into a cuteness overload.) Edward lifted Harry out of he dirty water and onto a towel to be dried.

 

"Go on into your room and wait for me." Edward spoke, leaving the bathroom to head downstairs.

 

Harry sniffed. He knew what would happen next and there was no use hiding or running from it (Edward would only become more angry after catching him). The boy slowly made his way into the small bedroom. Despite living in a comfortable four bedroom terrace home, Harry slept in the the room right next to Edward. Edward said it was "just incase" he heard Harry having a night terror, but Harry hadn't had one of those in five years.

 

Harry's room was simple, but comfortable. His small bed, perfect size for him, was soft and always warm and inviting with an abundance of pillows and his beloved stuffed bear, Boo-Boo. Next to his bed was a desk he studied at and at the far end was a book shelf Edward read bedtime stories to him from.

 

Despite a rather childish room, Harry loved it. True, he'd rather have a bigger room, but Edward said he'd think about it. That was a month ago, but Harry dare not bring up the request when Edward was mad.

 

Taking off his towel, Harry sat naked on his bed, covering his privates. Despite Edward bathing him minutes ago, Harry felt so self concious about his body. He was still growing, but he still felt....small. And he knew he was too, sometimes Edward and he took showers together and he had seen how much bigger Edward was compared to him. Harry blushed. He hated how thin and small he was compared to the boys in his school. Harry wasn't bullied, in fact, he was one of the more likeable persons in his class, but Harry at 5'3 was so much shorter than the other boys who were 5'7 at the smallest.

 

_They'd really think I was a baby if they saw what my home life was._

 

Harry's train of thought was lost when Edward returned. Harry hadn't seen what was in his back pants pocket of his black skinny jeans.

 

"I know I sound redundant, but I am disappointed in you, Harold." Edward crossed his arms, standing in the doorway. Harry hung his head, curling his toes. "I was going to be kind and patiently wait for you to admit your bed wetting mess, but clearly you need firm decipline, immediately."

 

The smaller boy gulped.

 

"I give you food in your mouth, clothes on your back, a nice roof over your head a strive to give you a wonderful education. I sacrificed a lot for you, Harold and you lying to me doesn't make my life easier. Especially when it comes to your bed wetting," Edward lectured. "Those pills you take are expensive and you lying to me about _that_ is beyond unacceptable. Now I have to schedule another doctor's appointment because you had me fooled thinking the pills were working."

 

Harry felt tears fall from his eyes once more. "I'm really, really sorry Eddie-"

 

"Oh, you will be. Now. . . . " Harry watched with fear as Edward pulled a wooden spoon from his back pocket. "Over my lap. Now."

 

The smaller boy began to cry instantly as he was pulled over Edward's lap. He didn't know why he thought it would be smart to struggle against Edward, but the older man locked his legs and held his arms behind his back and began swatting his rear. At first, there was a stinging sensation that had Harry spitting out his "sorries" and begging Edward to stop.

 

"Please, Eddie, I'm sorry!"

 

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Harold Edward. Now be quiet. You're lucky I don't make you count."

 

Soon, Edward changed the tempo and small swats became harsh smack that left a burning on Harry's poor pink bum that was starting to turn red. From the sights already, it seemed Harry wouldn't sit properly for a week at best.

 

"Lemmie go!" Harry cried. "It hurts!"

 

Edward could tell Harry was almost at a breaking point. The boy always got angry before finally breaking down; how long it took, varied. Edward had been counting the smacks he had given Harry, so far he was at twenty and Harry was already loosing it.

 

"Let me go you _fucking prick!"_

 

_Here it was._

 

The older brother stopped spanking, but only for a moment. "You will _not_ speak to me like that, Harold!" He tossed the spoon adise to finish off with his bare hand, which proved to give more of a bite to the spanking than anything and now Harry was full blown in rage. His face was flushed and the tears kept falling from his irritated eyes.

 

_"I hate you! I hate you!"_

 

"Hate me all you want, **I'm all you've got!"** Edward screamed right back, finishing the spanking sentance with one last harsh smack with his huge hand.

 

When Harry said shit like that, it drove him crazy. Couldn't the boy see how much he did for him? Edward was too tired to figure it out and let Harry cry over his lap, despite the spanking being over and done with. Spanking Harry was always a task Edward dreaded having to do, despite Harry's beliefs that Edward liked being stern and strict with him. Edward would love nothing more than to be Harry's fun older brother, but he couldn't. He had to be both Mom & Dad.

 

The little boy brought his hands to his face to rub at his eyes while Edward took a breather.

 

He and Harry were both emotional right now, so it would be best to call it an early night.

 

"C'mon, off me lap, Hazza." Edward soothed. Harry was always a bit of a brat after punishments and he knew the blunt rejection of Harry crawling off his lap to dive for his pillows wasn't anything new to him. Poor Harry sobbed into his stuffed puppy, Boo-Boo, ignoring Edward's command to roll over so he could apply a night time nappy.

 

Edward groaned, stuggling to keep Harry's waist flat while he diapered and powdered the naked boy. Turning to Harry's wardrobe, he pulled out a long, cotton night gown. This way, it would easier on Harry's bum. That too was a challange to put over Harry's head as the small boy did everything to make Edward's task impossible.

 

"Now, I'm going to get your medicine. Take a time out and don't fall asleep." Edward spoke. However, as he went to leave the room, he couldn't help but hear Harry's cruel wish:

 

"I wish Mum and Dad were alive so I wouldn't have to live with you! You're a terrible guardian!" The boy blubbered.

 

Edward knew that was only spoken out of anger and tiredness, but damn Harry knew what to say to cut his heart deep. The older brother said nothing and continued to grab Harry's medicine along with a sippy cup of water; as Harry's hands sometimes had trouble gripping cups and glasses and Edward didn't want to deal with a mess again.

 

It took him a moment to regain his composure before facing his little brother. Glancing at a neerby clock, he saw it was almost nine-thirty. Edward groaned, Harry was supposed to be alseep an hour ago.

 

"Hazza, sit up please." Edward gently asked his little brother, who laid in bed with his back to him.

 

"Don't want stupid medicine." The boy growled.

 

"I know you're mad at me and you hate me, but you're still taking them. If you don't, I'll take you over my knee again."

 

It was a light threat but Harry took the small pills and sippy cup, laying back down to wash the antibiotics with the sippy cup water. Edward softly smiled, he went to tuck Harry into bed, but the boy only kicked the blankets away. Edward signed.

 

"Hey, you're just having a bad day-"

 

"Go 'way!" Harry screamed into his pillow, followed by the sounds of suckling on the sippy cup.

 

"Sweet dreams, baby." Edward whispered. He would have given his baby a kiss goodnight or a quick snuggle, but having the risk of being hit or kicked wasn't what he wanted to endure. He left the small bedroom, exhausted and upset.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Around one in the morning, Edward was woken to a huge thunder clap that must have snapped over their terraced house. The man yawned, trying to fall back asleep before he heard auditable crying from the room next to him. Of course his baby would be upset, it was dark and loud outside while he was all alone. Slowly getting out of bed, Edward reached for his robe and slippers before walking into Harry's room.

 

His poor boy was under the covers, crying for him.

 

"Ssh, ssh, honey bear, I'm here. Eddie's here." Edward soothed, sitting on the skde of Harry's bed and gently took a top layer of blankets Harry had hidden under for safety.

 

"E-Eddie?" Harry cried. Through the only light of the room (Harry's night light) even Edward could see how frightened and overly tkred poor Harry was. The storm or a nightmare must have woken him too.

 

Forgetting whatever anger he had towards his big brother, Harry immediately curled up next to the bigger man, hugging his waist, crying when more thunder clapped in the stormy night sky.

 

"Don't be afriad, Harr-Bear. I'm here." Edward's voice was soft and gentle, unlike his deep, booming tone he held earlier. That was because he had already forgiven his baby's tantrum. While it hurt to hear the awful words Harry spit at him in anger, he knew deep down his Hazza-Bear loved him.

 

Harry shivered in Edward's lap as the older boy rubbed his back. Edward patted Harry's padded bum, surprised the boy hadn't wet himself. Maybe the pills were working.

 

"Don't.  . . Don't ha-hate you." Harry whimped. "M'sorry Eddie."

 

"I know my little boy. You're so tired, aren't you? And this big mean storm keeping you awake." Edward kissed his curls. "Do you wanna sleep with big brother?"

 

Edward couldn't exactly fit in Harry's bed, plus he knew Harry kicked in his sleep and Edward would rather be kicked in a king size bed over a twin size. Harry gripped Boo-Boo the stuffed bear and nodded. Edward carefully stood up to carry Harry into his room and lay his brother on the bed. Harry began crying again as Edward left to retrieve Harry's night light, he was back in a matter of seconds.

 

"I'm here baby boy, Eddie won't leave you. Now, crawl under the covers." Harry did as he was told and snuggled under the cotton sheets and duvet. He clutched Boo-Boo to his chest and snuggled close to Edward. The storm outside wasn't bothering him so much and knowing Edward was there made him feel safe and loved.

 

Harry yawned, he was on the verge of falling back to sleep before Edward rolled over to the side of the bed to the small night stand to retrieve a dummy from the spare packet Edward kept for when Harry slept in his room. He gently placed it in Harry's yawning mouth, smiling with delight when the boy began to suckle and close his eyes.

 

"Goodnight baby. Big brother loves you." Edward whispered. Soon, sleep took over the two and not even the storm outside could disrupt their sweet dreams.

 

 


End file.
